nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon (kurz: Nick) ist ein Fernsehsender für Kinder. Weltweit gibt es rund 30 Ableger von Nickelodeon, unter anderem auch in Deutschland (wieder seit 12. September 2005). USA Der Sender begann 1977 unter dem Namen Pinwheel (AE: Windrad) regional. Ab dem 1. April 1979 war das Fernsehprogramm in den USA dann landesweit zu empfangen. 1981 wurde Pinwheel in Nickelodeon umbenannt. Der Name ist der Bezeichnung der ersten amerikanischen Kinos entlehnt, die wegen des Eintrittspreises von fünf Cent (= 1 Nickel) nickel odeons genannt wurden. Nickelodeon produziert Zeichentrickserien (die so genannten Nicktoons), Shows für Kinder und Realfilm-Serien (wie Zoey101). Unter der Namen Nickelodeon Movies produziert Nickelodeon auch Spielfilme für Kinder. Nickelodeon war ursprünglich in Besitz der Warner AMEX Satellite Entertainment Company (WASEC) und gehört heute zu MTV Networks, einem Teil des US-amerikanischen Medien-Konzerns Viacom. Europa Deutschland In Deutschland startete Nickelodeon am 5. Juli 1995 um 13:00 den Sendebetrieb. Zunächst nur auf dem Satelliten DFS-Kopernikus, später auch auf Astra und im Kabelfernsehen. In den meisten Kabelnetzen teilte sich der Sender einen Kanal mit ARTE und im Satellitenfernsehen einen Transponder mit VH-1. Mit der Einführung des öffentlich-rechtlichen Kinderkanals wurde Nickelodeon jedoch wieder aus den meisten Kabelnetzen verdrängt. Am 31. Mai 1998 wurde das Programm wegen zu geringer Einschaltquoten eingestellt. Die Begründung der Betreiber lautete, dass der Sender gegen die gebührenfinanzierte, öffentlich-rechtliche Konkurrenz des Kinderkanals keine Chance habe. Außerdem habe die geringe Reichweite in den deutschen Kabelnetzen nicht den Werbekunden genügt. Tatsächlich soll die Einstellung des Sendebetriebs aber auch wegen grober Fehler im Management zustande gekommen sein. Anfang 2000 versuchte Nickelodeon einen Wiedereinstieg in Deutschland, der jedoch scheiterte. Stattdessen vergab Nickelodeon wie schon zuvor Lizenzen seiner Serien an KI.KA, Super RTL und ORF. In einigen Ländern Europas sind zahlreiche Nickelodeon-Ableger über Pay-TV-Angebote digital zu empfangen. Am 12. September 2005 startete Nick wieder auf dem deutschen Fernsehmarkt. Nick übernahm die Frequenzen des Musiksenders MTV2 Pop, welcher einer von vier Kanälen war, die der Eigentümer von Nick (Viacom) in Deutschland betrieb (neben VIVA, VIVA PLUS und MTV). Derzeit bietet Nick ein 24-Stunden-Programm. Der Vormittag ist mit "Nick Jr." den Vorschülern gewidmet, der Nachmittag den Schülern und am Abend werden Cartoon-Klassiker gesendet. Im August 2006 erreichte Nick in der Kernzielgruppe der 3-13 Jährigen einen Monatsmarktanteil von 6,2% Prozent, in der Zeitschiene von 9.00 Uhr bis 13.00 Uhr einen Marktanteil von 8,4% und von 6.00-09.00 Uhr auf sehr gute 10,6%. Insgesamt kommt Nick in der Zeit von 6.00 Uhr bis 20.00 Uhr auf einen Marktanteil von 7,7%. (Der durchschnittliche Monatsmarktanteil bei allen Zuschauern ab 3 Jahren betrug 0,6%). Im März 2006 gingen zusätzlich eigenproduzierte deutsche Shows an den Start, eines dieser Formate ist "Alles Nick" und wird von Kathy und Lars moderiert. Bereits im Februar 2006 startete "Kids Top 20". In der Nacht zum 3. Juni wurde die Zeitschiene "NICK Comedy" eingestellt, da am 15. Januar 2007 Comedy Central startet. Stattdessen sendet man seit November 2006 Call-In-Sendungen. Eine Bezeichnung als 24-Stunden-Kinderprogramm ist damit nicht korrekt. Österreich Am 1. Juni 2006 startete über Astra Digital NICK/VIVA Austria, wobei NICK von 06.00 bis 20.15 Uhr zu sehen ist und VIVA von 20.15 bis 06.00 Uhr. Auf NICK Austria laufen vorwiegend Klingeltonwerbespots während den Werbezeiten. Schweiz Ab 28. September 1998 startete auf dem öffentlich-rechtlichen Deutschschweizer TV-Sender SF2 ein Nickelodeon-Programmfenster, in welchem zahlreiche Serien und sonstige Restbestände des alten Nickelodeon-Programms aus Deutschland übernommen wurden. Nach 5 Jahren Sendezeit beschloss SF DRS den Vertrag mit Nickelodeon nicht mehr weiterzuführen, das Programmfenster wurde Ende September 2003 fortan durch Junior von EM.TV ersetzt. Sowohl das damalige Nickelodeon als auch das heutige Nick konnten/können in der Schweiz fast ausschließlich nur über Satellit bzw. über einige kostenpflichtige Digitalplattformen im Kabel empfangen werden. Niederlande Am 1.September 2002 übernimmt Nickelodeon in den Niederlanden,den Kanalplatz vom ehemaligen niederländischen Kindersender Kindernet. Anfangs teilte sich Nickelodeon NL den Kanalplatz mit dem Privatsender Veronica, doch als der Sender eingestellt wurde,sendete Nickelodeon in den Niederlanden vorerst rund um die Uhr. 2005 musste Nickelodeon seine Sendezeit jedoch auf 6 bis 18 Uhr einschränken,da man sich nun einen Kanal mit dem neugegründeten Privatsender Talpa teilen musste. Doch seit Dezember 2006 sendet Nickelodeon in den Niederlanden wieder von 6 bis 20 Uhr und teilt sich nun einen Kanal mit dem Comedysender TheBoxComedy. Nickelodeon NL selbst sendet neben bekannten Zeichentrickserien auch einige sehr erfolgreiche Eigenproduktionen und amerikanische Real-Life-Serien. Eigenproduktionen Die Daten beziehen sich auf die amerikanische Erstausstrahlung bzw. Filmpremiere. Animations-Serien („Nicktoons“) 90er Jahre: * 1991 - Doug * 1991 - Die Ren & Stimpy Show ('' Ren & Stimpy'') * 1991 - Rugrats * 1993 - Rockos modernes Leben (Rocko's Modern Life) * 1993 - Aaahh!!! Monster (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * 1996 - Hey Arnold! * 1996 - KaBlam! * 1997 - Die Biber Brüder (The Angry Beavers) * 1998 - CatDog * 1998 - Expedition der Stachelbeeren (The Wild Thornberries) * 1999 - Spongebob Schwammkopf (SpongeBob SquarePants) * 1999 - Oh Yeah! Cartoons * 1999 - Rocket Power 2000er Jahre: * 2000 - Pelswick * 2000 - Gingers Welt (As Told By Ginger) * 2001 - Action League Now! * 2001 - Invader Zim * 2001 - Cosmo und Wanda – Wenn Elfen helfen (The Fairly OddParents) * 2002 - Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze (Spin-Off der Rugrats) * 2002 - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * 2002 - Chalk Zone – Die Zauberkreide (Chalk Zone) * 2003 - All Grown Up – Fast erwachsen (Spin-Off der Rugrats) * 2003 - Ren & Stimpy ´Adult Party Cartoon * 2003 - Teenage Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * 2003 - Yakkity Yak * 2004 - Danny Phantom * 2005 - Avatar – Der Herr der Elemente (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * 2005 - Katzekratz (Catscratch') * 2005 - ''Kappa Mikey * 2006 - ''Skyland * 2006 - The X's * 2006 - Random Cartoons (Fortsetzung von Oh Yeah! Cartoons) * 2007 - Diggs Tailwagger * 2007 - ''Thugaboo * 2007 - Tak and the Power of Juju * 2007 - El Tigre * ???? - Barnyard Nick Jr. 90er Jahre: * 1994 - Allegras Freunde '' '' (''Allegras Window)'' * 1996 - Blues Clues- Blau & Schlau '' '' (''Blues Clues)'' 2000er Jahre: * 2000 - Dora '' (''Dora the Explorer)'' * 2002 - Max & Ruby '' * 2004 - ''Backyardigans- Die Hinterhofzwerge '' '' (''Backyardigans)'' * 2004 - Kochen mit Luis '' (Cooking for Kids with Luis) * 2004 - LazyTown Los geht´s '' (LazyTown) * 2005 - Go, Diego, Go * 2006 - Wonderpets * Little Bill Realfilmserien 80er Jahre: * 1987 - Full House 90er Jahre * 1991 - Clarissa (Clarrisa Explains it all) * 1993 - Pete & Pete (The Adventures of Pete & Pete) * 1994 - Was ist los mit Alex Mack? '' ''(The Secret World Of Alex Mack) * 1995 - All That * 1996 - ''Kenan & Kel 2000er Jahre * 2000 - The Amanda Show * 2003 - Romeo! * 2004 - Drake & Josh * 2004 - Unfabulous * 2004 - Neds Ultimativer Schulwahnsinn (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide) * 2005 - Zoey 101 * 2005 - Just for kicks * 2006 - Mr Meaty Filme 90er Jahre: * 1996 - Harriet, die kleine Detektivin (Harriet the Spy) * 1997 - Good Burger - Die total verrückte Burger Bude (Good Burger) * 1998 - Rugrats – Der Film (Rugrats – The Movie) 2000er Jahre: * 2000 - Schneefrei '' (Snow Day') * 2000 - ''Rugrats in Paris – Der Film (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) * 2001 - Jimmy Neutron - Der mutige Erfinder (Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius) * 2002 - Hey Arnold! - Der Film (Hey Arnold! - The Movie) (In Deutschland nur auf DVD erschienen) * 2002 - Die Abenteuer der Familie Stachelbeere (in Deutschland nur Trailer im Kino erschienen) (The Wild Thornberries Movie) * 2003 - Die Rugrats auf Achse (Rugrats Go Wild!) * 2004 - Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * 2004 - Lemony Snicket - Rätselhafte Ereignisse (Lemony Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Events) * 2005 - Deine, Meine und Unsere (Yours, Mine & Ours) * 2005 - Mad Hot Ballroom * 2006 - Der tierisch verrückter Bauernhof (Barnyard) * 2006 - Nacho Libre * 2006 - Charlotte´s Web * 2007 - Drake & Josh - The Movie Andere Medien * seit 1993 - Nickelodeon Magazine Siehe auch * Liste der Fernsehprogramme in den USA * NICK Comedy Weblinks Offizielle: * Website von NICK-Deutschland * Presseservice von NICK-Deutschland * Links auf alle europäischen Nick-Pages * Nick International (englisch) Fan-Seiten: * Detaillierte Geschichte von Nickelodeon (englisch) * The Nick Nostalgia Site (englisch) Kategorie:Fernsehsender (Deutschland) Kategorie:Fernsehsender (Österreich) Kategorie:Fernsehsender (Vereinigte Staaten) ! cy:Nickelodeon en:Nickelodeon (TV channel) es:Nickelodeon fr:Nickelodeon (télévision) he:ערוץ ניקלודאון it:Nickelodeon ja:ニコロデオン (TVチャンネル) ms:Nickelodeon nl:Nickelodeon pl:Nickelodeon pt:Nickelodeon ru:Nickelodeon simple:Nickelodeon sq:Nickelodeon sv:Nickelodeon zh:尼克国际儿童频道